


What Love Is

by Rukana382



Category: LM.C, Miyavi (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukana382/pseuds/Rukana382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up and kiss me~." He said with a pout on his perfect lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble in July of 2010. It's insanely sweet and cute and I still like it to this day. So, why not post it here? LOL.

Miyavi smiled as he watched the other sleep beside him. Today was a rare day for him; he was actually off and planned to spend the whole day at home. He was going to spend the whole day with his other half. He reached over and gently moved a lock of the others hair from their sleeping face. He planned to lie in bed with the other all day, just so he could watch them sleep. It was refreshing to get to see the other so at ease and peaceful. It made his heart skip a beat, especially when the other would smile or mumble in their sleep.

It was just so freaking adorable. He didn’t know whether he should smile or kiss the other. So, he leaned in and kissed the other gently on the forehead. When he tried to pull away though, the other had his neck held and he couldn’t get away. He looked at the others face and saw deep brown eyes staring back at him sleepily. “If you’re going to kiss me, do it right.” The other said with a small smile gracing their plump lips. Miyavi chuckled. “Good morning, Maya-tan.” He said brightly to the other. Maya frowned. “Shut up and kiss me~.” He said with a pout on his perfect lips. Miyavi couldn’t help but obey with a chuckle; whenever he said that to him, his heart melted.

Miyavi leaned in and kissed Maya deeply, tongues dancing against each other before they broke the kiss. Miyavi smiled as he leaned his head against Maya’s forehead. Maya chuckled and pushed the other away playfully. Miyavi pouted, but quickly grabbed a pillow and smacked Maya over the face with it. He quickly hopped up from bed and bolted out of the room. Maya was right on his heels and he laughed playfully as the other called after him, “Get back here, jerk!” Miyavi ducked into the kitchen and was quickly cornered by the other male. Maya held a pillow in one hand and a devilish smirk graced his lips.

“Now Maya, you know I was only playing, right~?” Miyavi said with his adorable pout gracing his lips. Maya smirked before he smacked Miyavi with the pillow a few times. Miyavi squeaked as he was pinned against the counter. “May-“ Miyavi didn’t get to finish his words before his lips were claimed in another deep kiss from the other. Miyavi smiled happily as the kiss broke and Maya walked out of the kitchen. _‘This must be what love is.’_ Miyavi thought to himself as he picked up the pillow Maya had left behind and followed the other back to their room.


End file.
